Neo Magic Knight Rayearth
by lagranbrujaoscura
Summary: esta es la historia de tres nuevas guerreras magicas, que no tienen nada de magicas, ni de valientes, ni de guerreras, despues de pasar 100 años en cefiro desde que se destruyo el pilar.
1. Default Chapter

****

Capitulo 1: Génesis

Era una mañana como cualquier otra de 1994. A esa hora la mayoría de las escuelas ya habían empezados las clases, por lo que ya no se veían escolares por ninguna parte. Bueno, casi, tres chicas caminaban despreocupadamente por calles, que si bien eran distintas se unían formando una especie de Y. Las tres chicas llevaban uniformes diferentes, una era rubia, otra pelirroja, y otra morena. Las tres caminaban rumbo al centro de la Y.

- Viejo hipócrita... todavía me duele la patada que me mando por que no me levantaba... y se dice mi papá... y ahora como le hago para esconderme del inspector... viejo cara de perro... me tiene mala por que le pegue a la Viviana y como es su sobrina... ni cuando le pegue a Cristian y lo mande al hospital me reto tanto.- se decía la chica de cabello negro.

- Ay no, ya llevo 10 minutos de retraso. La Vicki me va a dar otro sermón de que puedo quedar condicional y que va llamar a mis padres... Mmm... que ramo me tocaba... química?... Baa! Entonces voy a poder seguir durmiendo en clase... tengo hambre ojalá que alguna de las chicas haya traído algo... - penso la chica rubia.

- Arg... maldito Nemesis... la próxima vez haré que tus viceras adornen la pantalla de mi computador, wajaja, ya veras quien soy yo... solo me falta matarte y podré sacar el 7º epilogo... mmm habré terminado el juego antes que Acuña... definitivamente soy la mejor en el Residen Evil - murmuro la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejano una bella joven llora desconsoladamente. Parece estar atrapada en una especie de urna de cristal, cuyo interior esta formado por una especie de liquido de un suave color rojo transparente. Entre sus largos cabellos castaños sobresale una especie de tiara. No se puede decir que este desnuda ni tampoco vestida, es como si el liquido alrededor de su cuerpo se tornara más rojo y viscoso, sin tomar una forma definible. De repente, como si recordara algo abrio sus ojos y trato de pronunciar unas palabras.

En ese momentos las tres chicas caminaban distraídas, sin fijarse hacia donde se dirigían.

-¿quién será ese chico? Lleva mi mismo uniforme pero no parece haberlo visto en el colegio.

-¿dónde estará mi revista? ¿Juraría que la metí en mi mochila cuando salí de la micro?

-¿quiénes serán esos dos? Ah perdón no te vi.

De repente se oyó un grito:

-¡LEGENDARIAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS POR FAVOR SALVEN A CEFIRO!

Las tres chicas miraron hacia el cielo viendo la figura de una mujer en una posición que parecía de suplica. Siguieron caminando mirando hacia el cielo cuando de repente:

-¡¡plaf!!- las tres chicas chocaron quedando medias aturdidas.

Un gran destello de luz apareció, llenándolo todo y en el que las tres jóvenes desaparecieron, y reaparecieron pero en un lugar distinto, muy distinto que en el que antes se encontraban.

La chica de cabello rojo fue la primera en reaccionar, se levanto (por que todas producto del choque estaban en el suelo) y dijo con enojo:

- acaso son ciegas o tontas que no ven a donde van.

La joven de cabello negro se limito a verla con furia, se levanto, se sacudió la ropa, dejando ver que superaba por mucho en estatura y contextura física a la pelirroja, que no parecía haber notado este detalle.

-¿tienes algún problema?- dijo con voz serena y autoritaria a la vez.

La pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria y sentía que esa chica se la estaba llevando, la miro pensando donde seria mejor dar el primer golpe. La morena parecía tener los mismos pensamientos cuando...

-¡Miren pajaritos! ¡Oh, este árbol es muy grande! ¡ja, ja, ja!

La rubia había despertado y se movía de un lado para otro gritando. Ambas chicas pensaron que a lo mejor el impacto la afecto mucho, después de todo estuvo demasiado tiempo en el suelo. En la ciudad no habían pájaros, ni grandes arboles, una flor que estuviera adentro de una casa apenas si sobrevivía.

Las dos chicas miraron con atención a su alrededor. Era increíble allí se encontraba frente a sus ojos un hermoso bosque, con arboles enormes y animales por todas partes. Ninguna de las dos parecía dar crédito a lo que veían.

- Pero esto no es Tokio - dijo una.

- yo creo que ni siquiera estamos en Japón - dijo la otra.

La chica rubia las miro, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos chicas hasta ese momento, se le acerco y les dijo:

-¡Hola! ¿qué onda? Saben, yo creo que estamos en otro planeta y que algún ser extraterrestre nos rapto y nos trajo en su nave, así como en los expedientes X ¿te gustan los expedientes X? A mí me encantan. Uy yo les iba a preguntar algo... ¿qué era? ¡Ah si! ¿Cómo se llaman?.

Las dos chicas quedaron perplejas. Les pareció extraño que así como así alguien les tuviera confianza.

-ahm, eestee, yo me llamo Ania - dijo la chica de pelo negro.

- y yo soy Reiya - dijo la pelirroja.

La rubia las miro con desilusión -ejem, cuando yo les dije que me dijeran como se llamaban me refería a que se presentaran. Miren les daré un ejemplo:

(el fondo esta lleno de burbujas y flores, aparecen unos cuantos gatitos, estrellas y lunas) Me llamo Kia Sakashi Balcells, pero mis amigas me dicen Kittie, tengo catorce años, mi signo es Piscis, me encantan los gatos, los caramelos y la televisión. Me desagradan las zanahorias y la violencia. Mi hobby es dormir y cuando crezca quiero ser alguna persona famosa como una gran escritora, o una científica, o una arqueóloga, o quizás viaje mucho y conozca mucha gente o... bueno en realidad no se que quiero ser ja, ja, ja. También odio estudiar, pero mi inteligencia es superior al promedio, si hasta se podría decir que soy alguna clase de genio, ja, ja, ja, también... bla, bla, bla...

- Pobre chica, el golpe debió haberla afectado mucho- comento Ania.

- si, yo tengo 14 ¿y tú?- pregunto Reiya.

- Lo mismo.

-...

- ¿Oíste eso?

- No, ¿qué oíste?

- No sé, parecían caballos.

- Debió ser tu imaginación.

-¿y ustedes no se van a presentar? Kia había dejado de hablar para alivio de Ania y Reiya, pero parecía querer obligarlas a que confesaran, torturándolas con la mas dulce de las sonrisas. Pero entonces, de entre los arboles tres caballos con sus respectivos jinetes aparecieron interrumpiendo la escena. Los tres hombres vestían armaduras casi medievales y las miraron de forma tan fría que se perdía toda duda de que ellos no venían precisamente para ayudarlas.

-oye- dijo uno de los jinetes - ¿tu crees que sean ellas?

- no sé, sus ropas son muy extrañas, pero no creo que las guerreras mágicas sean unas mocosas tan endebles- respondió otro.

- pero no perdemos nada en llevarlas al castillo- dijo el tercero.

Las chicas no entendían nada de lo que hablaban aquellos hombres, pero no les gusto nadita.

-y ustedes creen que nos van a atrapar tan fácilmente- sentencio Reiya, mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Ania hizo tronar sus dedos y permaneció erguida como esperando a que su rival diera el primer golpe.

- nos van a matar, snif- pensaba Kia.

Los tres hombres se bajaron de sus respectivos corceles. Reiya corrió hacia ellos dispuesta a atacarlos cuando...

Continuará...


	2. Encuentros

****

Capitulo 2: Encuentros.

-¡¡BUAAAA!!

-¡Oye idiota! ¿No puedes ir mas lento o hacer, por lo menos, que el caballo salte menos?

-Aaah.

Tres jinetes, en tres caballos, con tres prisioneras amarradas al anca del animal, las cuales no parecen muy felices (bueno si una va llorando, la otra no para de quejarse y una tercera que se limita solo a suspirar, no hay que ser un genio para notar que no están felices). A los pobres hombres ya les empezaba faltar paciencia (cada uno ya tenia una enorme vena hinchada sobre su cabeza)cuando Kia paró de llorar un momento y dijo:

-Tengo hambre ¿No tienes nada para comer?

El sujeto que la llevaba la miró con rabia y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra siguió dirigiendo el caballo.

-No tenias por que mirarme tan feo, bastaba que me dijeras un simple no.

Como Kia había estado llorando todo el tiempo no se había dado cuenta de que Ania estaba en frente de ella, así que penso que podría ser bueno conversar un rato con ella.

-Oye Ania, te llamas Ania ¿cierto?

-Si.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Dibujar.- Respondió la morena con cierta timidez.

-Y... ¿Dibujas bien?

-Pues... mas o menos.

-Tímida y humilde, todo el perfil de un artista.

-No, yo soy ni humilde y artista.

-Ves, eso lo confirma, las personas suelen negar lo que son, los seres humanos tienden a mezclar lo que sienten con lo que perciben, por lo que no se dan cuenta como son realmente las cosas, por eso siempre cuando hay un problema difícil se busca a personas extrañas ya que ellas son neutrales y no están unidas a ninguna de las causas ¿entiendes?

-No entendí absolutamente nada.

-Ni yo tampoco pero no puedes negar que sonó bonito ja, ja, ja.

-Si, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Y ustedes por que se ríen! ¡Recuerden que por su culpa estamos así!- Gritó Reiya, más enojada por que la estaban ignorando, que por la batalla que perdieron.

-Claro ¿Y quien fue la idiota que se rindió antes de pelear?- dijo Ania con cierto enojo

-Yo creo que las dos tienen la culpa- Pensó Kia recordando la nefasta batalla que perdieron.

"Reiya se dirigía a atacarlos cuando los tres sujetos sacaron de la nada unas enormes espadas casi del tamaño de una casa (bueno la verdad no eran tan enormes, pero igual era bien grandes U).

-Nos rendimos je, je, je.-Dijeron Reiya y Ania con una sonrisa conciliadora. Los tres hombres junto con la joven rubia se cayeron".

-Aah- suspiro Kia. Reiya y Ania ya habían dejado de pelear, como las dos estaban en los extremos de la fila, no se veían, no podían siquiera hacer un duelo de miradas. Así que ambas prefirieron la ley del hielo. A pesar de que Kia estaba muy aburrida penso que lo mejor era no meterse. Pasaron mas o menos 30 minutos cuando la rubia no aguanto más y preguntó:

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Al castillo- contesto el jinete que la llevaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el rey Seth las mando a buscar.

-¿Por qué?

-Qué sé yo, solo soy un simple soldado.-Respondió el hombre ya algo aburrido de tantas preguntas.

Kia tenia aun muchas dudas, pero prefirió no decirlas. Tenia la certeza de que nadie le iba contestar nada. Por lo que siguió el resto del camino en silencio.

La pelirroja era la única que tenia vista hacia a afuera de la fila, pero a ella no le llamaban la atención ni los arboles, ni los extraños animales, ni las islas que flotaban en el cielo. Iba sumida en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, cuando vio una cosa blanca con orejas de conejo y una extraña gema roja en su cabeza. La criatura saltaba de un lado para otro gritando un gracioso puu. De repente se quedo estática mirando a Reiya. No fue que esa cosa hablara o que telepáticamente sintiera que alguien le hablara, fue como un pensamiento, un sentimiento nostálgico lejano, un recuerdo olvidado que salió a la luz cuando vio ese animal.

-Bienvenidas, otra vez, legendarias guerreras mágicas- murmuro Reiya, como alguien que repite una frase que le han dicho y no alcanza a comprender su significado.

La joven busca con la mirada y no puede encontrar al conejo con la gema roja. Había desaparecido junto con esas palabras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kia.

-¡Miren eso!

Un enorme cristal flotaba en medio de un prado. El cristal era muy irregular, lleno picos que parecían desafiar al cielo. Parecía estar echo de hielo por su color y sus formas, pero la tempera era demasiado alta como para ser de este material. Era muy hermoso e imponente. Las jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertas al verlo.

-Eso es el castillo.- respondió uno de los hombres sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Eso es un castillo?- Dijo Ania, sin todavía poder creerlo.

Los jinetes no respondieron y se acercaron a unos hombres, que por la edad y la forma en que vestían parecían de rango mayor. Al acercarse lo confirmaron, los jinetes les rindieron honores y les hablaron con mucho respeto de las niñas que habían encontrado en el bosque. Uno de los oficiales les pidió verlas. Las jóvenes fueron desatadas y exhibidas ante aquellos hombres. Uno de ellos pareció hacer un gesto afirmativo siendo llevadas de una forma inexplicable al interior del castillo. Ya adentro, fueron conducidas por interminables pasillo, puertas y habitaciones, hasta llegar a un salón donde había varias mujeres de todas las edades, que se veían muy asustadas. Al final del salón, había un hombre de unos 25 años sentado en un sillón bastante lujoso. Era muy bien parecido. Tenia los ojos celestes y el pelo verde, tez clara, y una contextura física media. Su ropa recordaba a la que usaban los príncipes en los cuentos pero tenia un algo que la hacia diferente. A su lado estaba un anciano vestido completamente de verde, cuyo cabello caía junto encima de sus ojos, lo que hacia imposible verlos y por ende saber hacia donde miraba.

-Por si alguna de ustedes no lo sabe.- Dijo el sujeto de pelo verde al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.- Yo soy el rey de Céfiro.- Hizo una pausa.- Están aquí por que creemos que entre una de ustedes se esconde una guerrera mágica. Recuerden que todos debemos utilizar el poder nuestra voluntad para mantener la paz en Céfiro. Pero por culpa de Kaos el sistema del pilar ha vuelto y lo único que puede impedirnos derrotarlo son las niñas provenientes del mundo místico.

El anciano se acerco a cada una de las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación dando una señal negativa. Cuando fue el turno de Kia le dijo disimuladamente al oído -"No te preocupes por lo que pase, apenas anochezca enviare a alguien a que las rescate y las lleve con guru clef, él les dará su magia y le dirá como conseguir sus armas". Kia miró al anciano con incredulidad, este le hizo un guiño, dejando ver los enormes y verdes ojos que poseía detrás de su gruesa chasquilla.

-Ellas son.- dijo el viejo con solemnidad indicando a Kia, Ania y Reiya.

-Entonces serán ejecutadas ahora mismo.- Dijo el rey.

-¿Matarnos?- murmuro Reiya choqueada.

-A mi no me va a mat... - Ania se disponía a propinarle un buen golpe al tipo de pelo verde, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando Kia tomo su mano. La morena intento zafarse, pero la rubia no se lo permitió, esta le tomó el brazo y le susurro al oído: -No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- Kia sonrió dulcemente y Ania suspiro desistiendo.

-Seth, no creo que sea conveniente matarlas ahora.- dijo el viejo dirigiéndose al rey.

-¿Por qué hechicero?- respondió este.

-Por que aunque las elimináramos ahora, la gente de Céfiro aun tendría miedo. Y su "fuerza de voluntad" seguiría siendo negativa. Por lo que creo necesario reunir a todos los cefirianos y delante de ellos eliminar a las guerreras mágicas.

-Muy bien hoy prepararemos todo y mañana se procederá.- Agregó Seth después de meditarlo un momento.

Ya en la celda, las tres chicas permanecían en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. La celda en la que estaban era grande, no muy oscura a pesar de que no se colaba mucha luz por los barrotes de una pequeña ventana. Había solo dos camas, en una Kía yacía mirando al techo, mientras Reiya en la otra permanecía sentada con una pierna encima de la cama y la otra colgando con desgano. Ania no había refunfuñado por haber tenido que sentarse en el piso, a ella le daba lo mismo. Acomodo su negro cabello atrás de la oreja, lo tenia muy corto y desflecado. Miró a su alrededor con sus pequeños y verdes ojos que su tez clara impedía que resaltaran. Un aire helado inundó la habitación, tuvo frío. Examinó su ropa, llevaba un buzo verde con franjas de color gris claro a los lados, en estas había unas siglas de color negro. Arriba del polerón del buzo llevada un cortavientos del mismo gris de la franjas laterales que el pantalón. Se sacó la mochila de la espalda, era muy grande y parecía pesar mucho. Estiró los pies, las zapatillas negras que llevaba eran muy cómodas pero de vez en cuando se les hacían pesadas.

-Y pensar que voy a morir aquí con ellas. -Murmuró Ania examinando a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Kía eran mucho más bajita que Ania. Era su pelo era rubio, rizado, medianamente largo y atado en dos coletas dándole un toque medio angelical, medio infantil. A lo que se sumaba su tez clara, sus mejillas coloradas, los grandes y azules ojos que poseía. Su uniforme estaba perfecto, limpio, planchado y todo en su lugar. Consistía en una chaqueta y falda plisada azul, blusa y calcetines blancos (estos con una franja azul en la parte superior) unos zapatos bajos negros y un moño, a modo de corbata, azul con franjas blancas en los extremos. Llevada un bolso negro y no parecía estar muy preocupada por lo que pasara, esto desconcertaba a la morena.

Arg... ¡Yo no puedo morir así!- dijo Reiya mientras pateaba la puerta. Sus ojos rosados echaban llamaradas, mientras que las enormes botas negras que calzaba iban de un lado a otro, llevaba un par de calcetas rojas con una franja negra en el extremo superior, una de ellas le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, mientras que la otra bajaba un poco más por cada paso que daba. Se soltó un poco más la corbata, que era de un cuadrille rojo con negro igual al de la falda. Llevaba la blusa afuera y un chaleco negro con bordes rojos. No se había sacado la mochila que estaba llena de parches, dibujos, letras, signos y quien sabe que más. Se rascó la cabeza despeinándose más de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué clase de imbécil le habrá dejado el pelo así?- Murmuro entre dientes la joven de ojos verdes refiriéndose a los alborotados mechones frontales cortos y disparejos a más no poder contrastando con una larga melena que caía debajo de la cintura en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Estaba muy pálida (más de lo que ya era) y se le notaba que el revoltijo de ideas en su cabeza la estaban volviendo loca.

-Vamos chicas, el anciano me prometió que vendría a rescatarnos- dijo Kía con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿qué anciano?- preguntó Ania.

-Él que estaba al lado del chico lindo.

-¡ese viejo decrépito!- pronuncio Reiya uniéndose a la conversación.

-bueno... si- contesto la rubia con un poco de duda.

-¿eres tonta o te haces? A que clase de estúpida se le ocurre creerle a alguien que pidió que nos mataran. Acaso no te das cuenta de que lo hicieron solo para que no peleemos. Ahora por la culpa de tu ineptitud, vamos a morir ¿entiendes o tu miserable cerebro no alcanza a comprenderlo? VAMOS A MORIR.

Kia estaba a punto de llorar, las palabras de Reiya calaron muy profundo en su alma e hicieron que de sus ojos brotaran lagrimas. Miró a Ania en busca de apoyo pero ella le contesta una mirada de hielo.

-Perdón- balbuceo con dificultad.

De repente un horrible monstruo destruyendo una de las paredes de la celda. Una figura humana se alzaba en medio de la nube de polvo que empezaba a disiparse. Era un hombre joven.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Continuará...


	3. Ascot

****

Capitulo 3: Ascot

A medida que la nube de polvo se fue disipando la silueta del hombre se fue tornando más clara dejando ver que llevaba un traje exactamente igual al del anciano que habían visto junto al rey. Su peinado también era muy similar, hasta sus rasgos. Pero, este era un joven de no más de 25 años, de cabello castaño y sonrisa amigable, lo que lo hacia muy diferente del viejo.

-suban.- dijo indicando a la criatura.- no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿y tú quien eres?- dijo Reiya con tono despreciativo.

-ves, te dije que nos vendrían a buscar- replicó Kía dándose cierta importancia.- yo siempre tengo la razón.

-hey.- balbuceó el joven tratando de llamar la atención.- no tenemos tiempo para que peleen, si quieren después se pueden agarrar a combos o matarse, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.- terminó con cierta desesperación.

Mientras tanto, Ania se acercó al animal que había destrozado la muralla. Éste tenia cara de perro, melena de león y un lustrosos pelaje blanco. Era mucho más alto que un caballo y al acariciarlo se dio cuenta que era muy manso y dócil.

-Hola, eres muy lindo ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo la morena, con voz cariñosa a la criatura.

-Se llama Shafrám. Debes haberle caído muy bien, normalmente es muy arisco con las personas extrañas- dijo el chico misterioso dejando de prestar atención a la pelea de Kía y Reiya y acercándose a la joven. Ella sonrió.- es que tengo un perro al que se le parece mucho ¿es tu mascota?-.

-no- contesto el joven.- es mi amigo. Lo conocí en el bosque hace tiempo- afinó un poco la voz - ¿... yyy? ... ¿Tu como te llamas?

-Ania ¿y tu?

-yo soy Ascot- dijo mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa.

Ania pudo ver entonces sus ojos que hasta entonces estaban tapados por una densa chasquilla. Eran grandes y brillantes. Le parecieron muy bonitos y se quedo mirándolos un buen rato.

-huuuuuuh, mírenla si se hacia la lesa no más- interrumpieron Reiya y Kía -y pensar que yo creía que eras una pobre chica tímida -ves si las calladas son las peores- dijeron alternadamente.

El joven intento tomárselo con humor y se rió un poco, pero la chica de cabello negro permanecía parada rígidamente con la cara roja como un tomate.

-iiih los pillamos, ji,ji,ji- seguían la rubia y la pelirroja sin cansarse. Pero entonces una sirena sonó a lo lejos.

-nos han descubierto- grito el joven. Las muchachas subieron a Shafrám sin poner mayores obstáculos. El animal corrió por el bosque con una velocidad y ligereza impresionante hasta que el castillo desapareció a lo lejos. Los cuatro descendieron y decidieron establecer un campamento en un claro cercano. Prendieron una fogata, la noche era cálida y silenciosa.

-oye... estee... ¿Ania, como se llama tu pololo?- dijo Reiya en un tono un poco sarcástico. A la que la joven contestó con una mirada asesina.

-Me llamo Ascot y no soy un pololo, soy un hechicero- Respondió el chico de cabello castaño.

A la chica de ojos rosados le dio bastante curiosidad lo del hechicero, pero ya había ordenado sus preguntas y quería seguir el orden que había establecido.

-bueno... oye ¿qué onda? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-uy, si por que yo no cacho ni una- agregó la rubia.

-bueno... estamos en Cefiro un planeta en un dimensión distinta del mundo místico, ese es el nombre con que designamos al lugar donde provienen. Ustedes han sido elegidas para que se convierta en guerreras mágicas y salven al pilar que rige este mundo...

-¿qué es un pilar?- interrumpe Ania.

-En Cefiro, la fuerza de voluntad es la energía más poderosa que existe, si tu deseas algo realmente esto se cumplirá. Y la persona con la fuerza de voluntad más poderosa se convertiría en el pilar, y velaría por la paz y el bien de Cefiro, dedicando toda su vida exclusivamente a eso... y es la única que puede invocar a las guerreras mágicas... y devolverlas a su mundo...

-Pero... - agregó la joven pelirroja.

-el sistema del pilar fue anulado hace 100 años.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!! ¡¡¿ Y ENTONCES COMO VINIMOS Y COMO REGRESAREMOS?!!- exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono.

-no lo sé. Pero sé quien lo debe saber.

-¿quién?- Preguntó Ania.

-el hechicero más poderoso de este planeta, Guru Clef. Él además les dará su magia, sus armaduras, como conseguir sus espadas y despertar a sus genios.

-Ah... ¿y para que queramos todo eso?- replica la rubia.

-... no sé. Eso es lo que las guerreras mágicas deben hacer.- contestó el joven, viendo el silencio de las muchachas. - Bueno mañana tenemos que recorrer mucho, así que les aconsejo que se duerman.

Ellas se miraron mutuamente, el pensamiento era unánime: Ascot era pobre idiota que había perdido varios tornillos hace tiempo. Pero en todo caso era mejor que los tipos del castillo y tendrían que confiar en él.

Se acostaron sobre el pasto, totalmente a la intemperie, a ninguna se sintió cómoda, pero cerraron los ojos y pronto se durmieron.

-Hey, despierten.

-no mamá, hoy no hay clases, te lo juro.

-¡abran los ojos! ¡Los soldados deben estar muy cerca!

-soldados... - Reiya abrió sus ojos rosados y exclamó. -No!! ¡¡Ustedes aquí!! ¡¡Entonces no fue un sueño!!

-Nosotras también estamos felices de verte. - Dijo Ania irónicamente, enfadando a la pelirroja que parecía haber despertado muy malas pulgas. Mientras Ascot trataba de despertar a Kía que aun dormía profundamente, después de mucho rato de intentarlo lo consiguió.

-Aaah... tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayuno? - En ese instante todos los estómagos rugieron al unísono. Ninguno había comido en más de un día, hasta la inminente pelea de Ania y Reiya se paro al recordar el hambre que sentían.

-Bien. - Dijo el muchacho. - Veré que traigo y que puedo encontrar por aquí. - se adentro entre los arboles volviendo un momento después con varias frutas silvestres que las niñas no habían visto nunca. Las comieron y aunque esto no las dejo satisfechas les sirvió para apalear el hambre por un buen tiempo. Subieron a la criatura blanca otra vez, y cabalgaron hasta poco más del medio día para descansar y comer algo.

-Hey Ascot ¿A que se refería el chico lindo, con eso de un tal Kaos? - Preguntó Kía.

-Pues... en realidad yo no se mucho sobre él o lo que sea. He escuchado que tiene muchos secuaces, pero ninguno ha visto su verdadera forma; que quiere reponer el sistema del pilar utilizando a una joven que posee un gran poder de voluntad, aunque nadie sabe porqué. Pero como ya les dije yo se muy poco sobre eso, estuve mucho tiempo fuera de Cefiro y fue hace muy poco que volví.

-Espera ¿Cómo pudiste estar fuera de Cefiro?

-Bueno hay tres planetas además de este: Farem, Autozam y Ziceta; yo estuve todo este tiempo en el ultimo.

-¿y por qué te fuiste de Cefiro?.

El joven se quedo en silencio un largo rato y con un aire nostálgico suspiro y agrego: - Es una historia muy larga, que paso hace muchos años. - La muchacha trato de disculparse pero él prosiguió. - tiene que ver con una mujer que también era una guerrera mágica, tenia los ojos azules como el cielo al igual que su cabello, que era largo y brillante, también era muy mal genio.

-Tú la...

-Sí, la amaba.

-¿Y te correspondía?

-No, ella ya tenía a alguien arraigado en lo profundo de su corazón y nunca me considero más que como un amigo.

-Oh, lo siento. Yo también se lo que se siente no ser correspondida -. Dijo Reiya (!!!).-¿por qué me miran de esa manera?

-No tengan compasión de mi -. Agregó Ascot. -Las princesas de Ziceta eran muy buenas amigas mias , así que me acogieron de maravilla y fue muy feliz a su lado.

-Ascot, yo...-. pero antes de que Ania pudiera terminar su frase una flecha rozó a su lado. Pudieron divisar entonces una tropa de soldados que venia a la carga desde una colina cercana.

-yo los detendre, no se preocupen, ellos no son gran cosa.

-¿Estas loco Ascot? Nosotras tambien lucharemos.- Dijo, bajandose de la bestia, Ania.

-hey yo tampoco pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.- alego la pelirroja.

-Chicas yo pienso que deberiamos pensarlo un poco despues de todo la ultima batalla no fue exactamente una victoria.

-Chicas lo siento. w P S X F .

-Ascot estas sangrando ¿cómo te hirie... tengo tanto sue...

-Shafram toma a Ania, A Reiya y a Kía y llévatelas lo más lejos que puedas.

El animal hizo un gesto afirmativo y huyo con las tres muchachas en el lomo.

Después de eso solo se pudo escuchar la gran explosion que ocurrió cuando los soldados se enfrentaron con el gran Hechicero Ascot.

-Puuu.

-¿mokona eres tú?.- Pregunto Ascot.

-Puuu.- respondió el conejo de la gema roja en la frente.

-Hazme un favor. Has que lleguen con Guru Clef.

-Puuu.

-Ahora puedo morir en paz.

Fin del capitulo 3

Continuará...


	4. Impresiones

****

Capitulo 4: Impresiones.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Balbuceó soñolienta Ania.

-Uf, por fin despiertas.- suspiro Reiya.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues solo que el muy bastardo de tu mino nos durmió de alguna extraña forma. Ahora estamos solas con esa cosa.

-¿Shafram?

-No, me refiero a esa niña rara que esta ahí.

-Hola Ania.- Dijo Kía abrazando a Reiya.- Reiya y yo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas.

Reiya con cara de fastidio.- ya te he dicho mil veces que te alejes de mí, déjame tranquila, vete, get out, sayonara, fuera, por favor.

-tengo la impresión de que estas un poco enojada, pero no te preocupes yo estaré contigo siempre para enseñarte a canalizar tu ira.- sonrío la rubia.

Ania suspiro, parece que no me podré deshacer de ellas.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿buscamos a ese Guru algo?

-Guru Clef. Gu-ru Cle-f.- Corrigio Kía.- lo recuerdo perfectamente: G-u-r-u C-l-e-f.

-lo que sea, no creo que tengamos otra opción- dijo Reiya.- pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo encontrarlo.

Ania se acerco Shafram y lo acaricio.- Él lo sabe, él nos llevara a Guru Clef, estoy segura.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa bestia? ¿Estas loca?

-tú lo dijiste, no tenemos otra opción.

Reiya suspiro, mientras, Kía había soltado su cuello ya que algo entre los arbusto le llamo la atención, era un extraño conejo blanco con una gema roja en la frente. Puu dijo la criatura. Puu respondio la joven. Puuuuu repitio el conejo. Puuu? Puu puu. Pu puu pu.

-¡Kía que rayos estas haciendo con esa cosa!

-Creo que hablo su idioma.

-Deja eso que nos vamos.

-Pero tengo mucha hambre, buu, buu.

-ahora esta llorando.

-déjala Reiya ya se le pasara.

-puu.- dijo el conejo e hizo aparecer una pequeña cabaña con forma de huevo, las chicas miraron sorprendidas el interior perfectamente decorado, acabaron con la gran despensa de comestibles, se bañaron, fueron al baño y durmieron como piedras por horas.

En ese mismo instante, en un lugar lejano, una figura oscura murmura.- las guerreras mágicas han venido desde el mundo místico. Ascot ha venido desde Ziceta a morir por ellas, pobre tonto, siempre me inspiro lastima. Dime Lucero crees que tu bisabuela Lucy habría llorado su muerte, seguro que si, era siempre tan caritativa.- la figura acaricio el cristal que retenía a la joven de cabello castaño, ésta sollozo:- ¿Que te he hecho por que me torturas así? - La figura sonrío.- Esto no solo tiene que ver contigo sino con todos...

-Kía, me dejas ver tu mascota.

-Eh, si tómala Reiya ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Me da la impresión de haberla visto antes.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-En varios lugares, cerca del castillo, camino hacia acá y no recuerdo donde más.

-lo que pasa seguramente, es que este debe ser un animal típico de este planeta y todos los integrantes de la especie deben ser muy similares entre si. Por que no creo que ella nos este siguiendo.

-sí, tienes razón no creo que esa cosa tenga la inteligencia suficiente para seguirnos kilómetros y kilómetros a través del bosque.

-Bueno, entonces que hacemos ¿Vamos a buscar al Guru?- pregunto Ania.

-Pues, no sé, este lugar no esta nada de mal. No me importaría quedarme en este lugar para siempre.- penso en voz alta la pelirroja, mientras descansaba sobre un sofá.

-Pero que dices.- alego Kía mientras jugaba con la coneja. - Recuerden que los soldados nos buscan, Ascot lucho para que pudiéramos llegar con Guru Clef, además si nos quedamos aquí no podremos volver a nuestro mundo, y eso significa ¡Qué no habrá televisión, ni videojuegos!

-¡¡Noooooo!! - Gritaron Ania y Reiya al unísono.

-Creo que eso significa que seguiremos nuestro viaje.- Sonrió triunfadora la rubia.

Las dos chicas asintieron y acordaron que en la mañana del día siguiente seguirían el viaje. Al día siguiente sintieron mucho pesar al tener que dejar aquella cómoda cabaña-huevo-cosa, pero Mokona (por que es mokona si es que alguien no se había dado cuenta) la hizo desaparecer de la misma misteriosa forma que la hizo aparecer. Shafrám se agacho para que las jóvenes pudieran subirse a su lomo, sin embargo el conejo rehusó a subirse y desapareció entre los arboles del bosque, a pesar de que Kía no deseaba dejarla las chicas la convencieron de que se había ido por propia voluntad y que era mejor dejarla ir. Caía la tarde cuando llegaron al un campo lleno de pequeñas flores blancas. En él, el animal se detuvo y les indico que descendieran. En medio del campo había un niño de unos diez años, vestido totalmente de blanco al igual que su cabello, un bastón y un anillo en la mano derecha, poseía también una tiara en la frente.

Las jóvenes dejaron atrás a Shafram y se acercaron al pequeño. Reiya con su natural sutileza le pregunto:

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Soy Guru Clef, el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro.- Respondió con paciencia.

-¿En serio? No lo pareces.- dijo Ania mientras tomaba a Guru Clef por la capa y lo alzaba por encima del suelo para poder estudiarlo mejor.

-Para mi se ve como un mocoso cualquiera.- comento Kía mientras lo examinaba.

-Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame.- pataleaba el gran hechicero.

-O.K.- dijo Ania dejando caer pesadamente a Guru Clef.

-Estas niñas del mundo místico tan irrespetuosas como siempre.- refunfuñó el hechicero.- Como se nota que en su planeta no les enseñan modales.

-Entonces realmente tú eres Guru Clef ¿Como es que un mocoso puede convertirse en el hechicero más grande de este planeta?- comento escéptica Ania.

-¡Tonta!.- dijo Guru Clef mientras golpeaba con su bastón la cabeza de Ania.- Aunque no lo parezca tengo más de 900 años.

-En serio.- exclamo Kía.- ¡Qué buen cirujano plástico tienes!

-¡Tonta!.- dijo Guru Clef golpeado a Kía.- me veo joven por que la fuerza de voluntad rige Céfiro, por lo que si deseas algo con fuerza se cumplirá.

-De verdad.- interrumpió Reiya, el hechicero asintió, por lo que empezó a repetir sin parar: "quiero tener senos más grandes, quiero tener senos más grandes, quiero ten..."

-¡plaf! (Sonido que hace el bastón de Guru clef golpeando una cabeza, esta vez la de Reiya).

-Solo funciona con deseos que provengan de lo profundo del corazón.

-Bueno te creemos, tú eres Guru Clef. Como eres Guru Clef supongo que nos puedes contestar como llegamos aquí y como nos podemos ir.- pregunta Kía.

-Supongo que ustedes fueron invocadas por el poder creciente del pilar que trata de imponer Kaos y principalmente por el deseo de todos los habitantes de Céfiro por ser salvados por sus queridas y legendarias guerreras mágicas.- les dice Guru Clef.

-Entonces.- concluye Kía.- debemos hacer que los habitantes de Cefiro nos odien para que nos devuelvan a nuestro mundo.

-Será fácil.- dice incorporándose la chica pelirroja (tanto llamarla así me recuerda a Kuno tatewaki de Ranma 1/2, ese que andaba siempre con una espada y lo pateaban todos)- destruiré este hermoso campo de flores.

-yo te ayudo.- agrego la chica de cabello negro.

-Estas jóvenes del mundo místico cada vez son peor.- Pensó Guru Clef.

Fin del capitulo 4

Continuará...

Nota de lagranbrujaoscura: La verdad es que vi la serie hace bastante tiempo y no me acuerdo bien de muchos detalles, así que perdóneme si algunas cosas que relato coinciden con la historia original. También esta historia esta inspirada en muchas partes por el manga como por ejemplo Aguila no muere y Mokona es la creadora del mundo de céfiro, pero también tiene partes de la seria. Menuda mezcla =P.


	5. el ultimo espadachin

Capitulo 5: el ultimo espadachín

-Arg... estoy cansada de caminar. Ania llama a tu cosa esa para que nos lleve.

-Paciencia, el lugar donde recibirán sus armas queda muy cerca, no vale la pena llegar de otra forma que caminando, aparte también les servirá de entrenamiento.

Las tres jóvenes suspiraron, llevaban la mayor parte del camino tratando de convencer a Guru Clef de lo inútil que era caminar. Este las había llevado casi una hora al interior del bosque, diciéndoles que allí hallarían sus armas y les darían magia, por lo que ellas partieron entusiasmadisimas, pero luego luego se fueron cansando. Reiya se había vuelto más irritable que nunca, apenas podía respirar, mientras que Kía se arrastraba más muerta que viva enganchada del pie de Ania, quien era la única que mantenía una condición física decente.

-¿ya llegamos?

-No Kía.

-¿ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿ya llegamos?

-No.

-mira un monstruo.

-No...¿Qué dijiste?

-¡¡GRRRRR!!.- rugió un una especie de larva gigante saliendo entre los arboles. Ania, Kía y Reiya gritaron aterrorizadas, al mismo tiempo que Guru Clef se disponía a lanzar un hechizo, pero no logro terminarlo ya que la criatura fue despedazada por un espadachín salido de la nada. Entre los restos de la criatura pudieron distinguir más detalladamente su figura. Era un joven adolescente, de cabello rubio ceniza que se ondulaba al viento, ojos grises, alto delgado, piel trigueña, sonrisa pepsodent.

-¿Están bien?.- dijo acomodándose el largo flequillo que caía sobre su bello rostro.

pensamientos de Reiya

contigo estoy de lo mejor, ay eres guapisimo, soy tu esclava, has me lo que quieras, quieres que ladre como perro, mira guau, guau, guau, besaría cada lugar en donde pises, hazme tuya, te lo ruego, por favor, si quieres te pago, pero no te vayas eres como mi aire, mi corazón, mis pulmones, mi estomago, mi escuilish push y demás órganos, sin ti no soy nada, quiero tener 10000 bebes contigo...

lo que en realidad dijo

-Si, ese monstruo no era nada.

pensamientos de Ania

TEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMO TEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMO TEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMO TEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMO

lo que en realidad dijo

-si, nosotras también habríamos podido vencerlo.

pensamientos de Kía

(con música y coreografía) soy una tetera linda y fuerte, esta es mi asa y este mi pico cuando me calientan silbare viértanme y vacíenme... (Kía no esta del todo cuerda)

lo que en realidad dijo

-Hola soy Kía ¿Y tú?

-Mi nombre es Lancelot, el ultimo espadachín mágico de Céfiro.- dándose cuenta de la presencia del hechicero.- ¡Guru Clef cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Tu llegada tiene relación con los monstruos que he destruido?

-(murmurando para si) mocoso engreido.- tomando una pose solemne.- emm, se puede decir que si, un gran peligro acecha a nuestro querido planeta, un ser maligno llamado Kaos desea volver a implantar el sistema del pilar.

-¿Y eso se puede hacer?

-Por supuesto, solo hay que saber como.

-Comprendo.- el joven fijó, entonces, la mirada en las tres, ahora, aprendices de guerreras magicas. Dos de ellas seguian babeando con ojos de corazones mientras la tercera las pinchaba con un palito.- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Tus nuevas alumnas.- contesto con serenidad el pequeño de cabellos blancos.

El espadachín se acerco a ellas para examinarlas, la primera fue Reiya:

-Mi nombre es Reiya Umbrella guapo y te doy mi telefono cuando quieras.- dice la pelirroja en un tono sensual al mismo tiempo que le guiña un ojo.

-Estas algo flacucha.- examina sus brazos.- no pareces haber tenido un buen entrenamiento nunca, tu armadura tampoco me parece adecuada ¿has manejado alguna vez una espada?

-si... no...errr se como hacerlo.

-bueno muestrame.

La chica toma la espada que saca de la vaina de su cinturon el atractivo rubio, al tenerla en sus manos no puede evitar dejarla caer. Son más pesadas de lo que se ve en los videojuegos, piensa. El parece examinar detenidamente sus movimientos. Ella logra levantar el arma y dar algunos movimientos torpes con ella.

-¿es todo?

-eh si ¬¬

-no conocia esa tecnica ¬¬

en ese momento se dirigio a poner aprueba a Ania. La miro de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, mientras ella se mantenia paralizada con ruborizada como si le hubieran puesto un kilo de colorete en las mejillas.

-tu condicion fisica parace ser mejor que la otra muchacha ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado entrenando?

-...yo....err...esteeee...no...si....¿cuál era la pregunta?

-err¿has tenido algun entrenamiento de tipo militar o de combate anteriormente?

-....esto.....yoooo....no se...

-em... pasemos a la siguente.

-¿tu te llamas Kía cierto?

-sip, ese es mi nombre. No lo desgastes. No me gustan las cosas usadas.

-¿has tenido algun entrenamiento o preparación...... ¡oye escuchame cuando te hablo!

-Mira un pajarito... hola señora ardilla quiere ser mi amiga...¿me dijiste algo?

-¿te pregunto si alguna vez has luchado contra alguien?

-yo, nunca, espera una vez con almohadas, pero despues me senti muy mal y le ofreci disculpas a Peludin.

-¿Quién es ese?

-mi osito de peluche.

Entonces el joven se diriguio donde Guru Clef. Puso su mano en el hombro del hechicero.

-¿DÓNDE CONSEGUIESTE A ESAS LOCAS?

-Esas locas son las legendarias guerreras magicas y tu seras quien le enseñe todo lo que deben saber.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.- el rubio se quedo perplejo mientras guru clef llamaba a uno de sus criaturas y montaba en ella.

-Te las encargo. Cuidalas bien.- grito al mismo tiempo que se alejaba en su criatura similar a una quimera de dos cabezas.

-o.O(a punto de darle un tic) y si ellas me lastiman.- pero ya guru clef estaba muy lejos para escuchar sus suplicas.- nooooooooo.

Después de darse un tiempo para recuperarse del shock, el joven maestro ordeno a sus disipulas que se pusieran en una fila, si tendría que entrenarlas y convertirlas en verdaderas guerreras era mejor empezar desde ahora ¿o no? Su primera impresión de ellas no habia sido buena, la segunda tampoco, y seguramente pasaria un buen tiempo antes de que llegara a estimar a alguna.

-mi primera orden como su superior será llegar corriendo hasta mi vivienda. Solo deben seguirme el paso.

Ania y Reiya.-entendido.

-no quiero correr.- protestaba Kía.

-empecemos.- dijo el espadachín y se alejo corriendo ágilmente.

Minutos más tarde llego a una especie de mansión rural, muy espaciosa, pero también muy sencilla. Tenia un leve parecido a un dojo japonés de no ser que las puertas eran al estilo occidental. Tenia un aspecto algo descuidado, ese que dan las casa que una vez estuvieron rebosantes de vida y ahora están desocupadas.

-este es el lugar.-dijo Lancelot al mismo tiempo que miraba atrás.- ¿Dónde están las demás?- solo Ania yacía inerte atrás de él, mientras Reiya se arrastraban por algún lugar perdido del bosque (tengo que llegar mi querido Lancelot) y Kía seguía en el lugar de partida (me niego a correr, me niego a correr Xo).

-muy bien comenzaremos su entrenamiento con armas convencionales, después le enseñare a usar magia al mismo tiempo que utilizan sus espadas. Si Kía ¿quieres decirme algo?

-¿Nos vas a dar magia?

-¿Guru clef no les dio?

En un lugar muy distante el gran hechicero de Cefiro piensa: estoy seguro que se me olvido algo... lo que sea no creo que tenga importancia.

-¿por que las cosas tiene que ser tan difíciles? .- se queja el atractivo joven.

Continuará...

Fin del capítulo 5.


	6. La leyenda

****

Capitulo 6: La leyenda.

"Hace mucho mucho tiempo vinieron a Cefiro tres mujeres provenientes del mundo místico, su nombre eran Luci, Marina y Anais. Las tres se convirtieron en guerreras mágicas, lucharon contra el mal y salvaron a Cefiro."

-¿Y como eran ellas abuelita? ¿Eran bonitas? ¿Eran fuertes?

-Claro que eran bonitas y fuertes sino como podrían haber protegido nuestro mundo.

-¿y tú las conociste?

-Si hace tanto tiempo que ya poco me acuerdo, cuando yo tenia tu edad mi madre era amiga de ellas.

-¿Y que paso entonces?

-Cosas de adultos. Cada una tomo su camino.

La pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en el regazo de su abuela quedo pensativa. La anciana la abrazo con sus brazos arrugados, era una octogenaria morena de cabellos blanquecinos, que alguna vez fueron rubios, de ojos claros y una expresión alegre y serena.

Una voz femenina se oyó a lo lejos. Era la madre de la pequeña.

-Adiós abuelita, me tengo que ir.

-¿Volverás a visitarme?

-sip, chao.- la niña se alejo rápidamente con sus pasitos y atravesó el umbral de la humilde cabaña. La anciana se meció suavemente en su mecedora, cuando una voz masculina la llamo desde la puerta.

-Anciana Ridia ¿Esta aun usted viva?.- un bello rostro de ojos grises se asomo en la entrada.

-¿Qué quieres Lancy? ¿No me digas que ahora te gustan las mayorcitas y quieres estrenarte conmigo?

El joven entro a la casa y se acomodo en una silla. - Mire anciana Ridia no se pase, vengo por que necesito que me ayu... - Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que tres jovencitas entraron confianzudamente al lugar.

-Oye por que no te apuras, nos trajiste caminando 4 días para hablar con una momia como esta.- dijo una de las jóvenes que traía un uniforme rojo con negro.

-Buuuuu, no dejaste esperando en la entrada, te damos vergüenza, no nos quieres.- dijo una rubia que se sentaba en el suelo mordiendo un pañuelo.

-Pues la verdad si.- dijo el joven rubio en voz baja.

-Oiga señora.- hablo la ultima joven vestida de un buzo verde.- tiene agua, me estoy muriendo de sed.

-Eh si, en la cocina hay una jarra.

-Y algo para comer no hemos comido nada decente en días.

-Si creo que hay unas frutas por ahí.

-gracias .

La anciana observó detenidamente a las muchachas que acompañaban a Lancelot. Nuestras protagonistas llevaban ahora encima de su uniforme una pequeña armadura consistente en una pechera, una hombrera, una par de coderas y rodilleras de un metal no muy resistente pero liviano, que según su maestro les serviría por ahora. Llevaban casi una semana juntos. El entrenamiento había sido duro para todos.

Ania fue la que más condiciones tenia de las tres. Ahora lucia una larga y ancha espada en la vaina amarrada a su espalda. Aun no la dominaba por completo, debido a que cada vez que Lancelot le trataba de explicar como usarla ella se ponía roja y se le nublaba la mente, perdiendo todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento.

Reiya en cambio, fue un caso difícil para el joven maestro, con su carácter fuerte y terco renegaba de sus ordenes, sin decir de la forma en que constantemente lo acosaba. Al final termino teniendo talento para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (Sin armas, no piensen mal), había practicado algo llamado tai kuan do en el mundo místico. Le termino dando un par de espadas finas y cortas que traía atadas a la cintura, con ellas podría aprovechar al máximo su agilidad natural.

Pero Kia fue un caso diferente carecía de toda condición física y vocación bélica. Corría la misma velocidad que una tortuga coja, tenia la fuerza de un espantapájaros milenario y la puntería de un ciego con gripe. Al final había atinado a darle un gran escudo, por lo menos así, en el caso de que hubiera una batalla no la matarían y no estorbaría a los demás.

-Miren chicas, acá hay una hamaca.- chilló la rubia.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no duermo en algo parecido a una cama.- pensó la mas alta de las tres mientras se encaramaba a la hamaca.

-hey yo también quiero.- y la pequeña Kía con un poco de ayuda de Ania logro encaramarse también.

-hágame un ladito.- y la pelirroja se tiro se salto encima de las otras dos.

-Mira Lancy, si quieres que te preste mi casa como motel, tengo que advertirte...

-¡¡Plaf!!.- la anciana no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues la hamaca se desplomo pesadamente dejando a las chicas que contenía convertidas en un atado de piernas , brazos y cabezas.

-¿dónde conseguiste a estas amiguitas Lancy?

-punto uno: no son mis amigas.

Punto dos: estas minas locas me las mando Guru Clef, para entrenarlas, de donde las saco, pues ya no quiero saber.

Punto tres: ¿Me puede dejar de decir Lancy? Es vergonzoso.

-Guru Clef te las envío. Deben ser personas importantes. No sabes por que razón quería que tu las entrenaras Lancy.

-¡Que no me digas Lancy! :( bueno eso es lo más raro dijo que ellas eran aspirantes a guerreras mágicas.

-¿En serio Lancy?.- observo la anciana mientras en la habitación las tres pobres "guerreras mágicas" aun estaban enredadas tratando de reconocer aquí le correspondía aquel pie, mano, brazo, etc.

-Kía podrías quitar tu pie de mi oído.

-ese pie no es mío.

-ni tampoco mío, hey Reiya saca tu mano de mi pecho.

-Esa no es mi mano, acaso crees que soy lesbiana.

-¡Kía!

-lo siento, es que estaba blandito.

Cuando las guerreras terminaron de desenredarse, la anciana se atrevió a preguntar: ¿Y que harás con estas niñas?

-bueno eso es lo que quería preguntarte. Sé que tienen que salvar a Cephiro, pero ¿cómo?

-Bueno la leyenda dice que deben despertar su magia e invocar a sus genios y que solo después podrán salvarnos.

-Magia y genios. Lo de la magia tiene que arreglarlo Guru Clef. En cuanto a lo de los genios tendré que ayudarles a buscarlos ¿alguna idea de donde puedo encontrarlos?

-Si, recuerdo que uno fue encontrado en el mar, otro en las montañas flotantes y el ultimo en el cráter de un volcán. Pero no se las ubicaciones exactas, todo esto sucedió antes de que naciera.

-Buf, será por la época de los dinosaurios ¬¬.

-¿Qué dices Lancy òó?

-yo, nada.

-señora pasa arrugada.- dijo Kía con mucho respeto.- camino para acá nos encontramos con un tipo llamado Ascot, que también conoció a las guerreras mágicas, yo me pregunto que paso con ellas, las enviaron de regreso a su mundo, las mataron o algo...

-Las Antiguas guerreras mágicas fueron invocadas hace más de 100 años y las tres se encuentran fallecidas.

-esperen.- dijo interrumpiendo Ania.- Ascot dijo que él había conocido y se había enamorado de una de las guerreras mágicas y no parecía mayor de 25 años.

-Las apariencias en este planeta a veces no tienen que ver con la edad, el mismo Guru Clef tiene casi 1000 años. Probablemente su amigo era un hechicero poderoso por lo que pudo rejuvenecerse.

-Escuchaste Ania. Tu novio era un viejo. Tu novio era un viejo. Tu novio era un viejo.

-Callense, quizás él no este vivo ahora ¿No han pensado en eso?

-Vamos.- respondió Reiya.- ya oíste a la vieja. El es un hechicero poderoso estoy segura que esta por ahí y si no ha venido es por que no tiene razón alguna para venir.

-ojalá.

-Si ya terminaron sus peleas tontas nos vamos.- Dijo Lancelot cortante al mismo

tiempo se le acerco Kía con la cara más tierna del mundo y con su dulce voz le pregunto: ¿Te puedo decir Lancy? Es que suena muy gracioso.

Ania y Reiya se retorcieron de la risa en el suelo de lo ridículo del sobrenombre mientras que Lancelot quería matarlas a las tres.

-Lancy.- hablo tranquilamente la anciana, cuando la cosa se calmo un poco.- ¿Como esta tu hermana Lucero?

-ella se fue también.- Dijo este al mismo tiempo que miraba el suelo y apretaba el puño.- como todos los demás. Estos eran tiempos de paz, por lo que nadie quería entrenar ni aprender a usar las armas y menos algo tan difícil como combinarlas con magia.

-Así que solo quedas tú.

El joven no respondió, miro hacia el exterior donde ahora estaban sus alumnas. No quedaba nadie más que viviera en su dojo. Cuando mientras era niño había bastante gente habitando esa casa ¿Cómo era que ahora no había nadie? Unos, sus abuelos y los hermanos de sus abuelos y sus mismo padres murieron. Sus tíos habían abandonado la casa poco a poco, partían a viajes de los que nunca volvían y sus primos simplemente desaparecieron, decían que querían vivir en otra parte y se iban. Pero su hermana, su única hermana le había ofrecido que se fueran juntos, sin embargo él eligió quedarse, el sabia que tenia un destino.

-Tu bisabuela también era una guerrera mágica ¿sabias?.

-No tenia idea.- Y era verdad. El siempre fue un niño poco interesado en las historias, menos las familiares y realmente no había nadie que se lo quisiera contar.

-Quizás era tu destino encontrarte con ellas y entrenarlas.

-Quizás.

Las chicas jugaban a pillarse, pero Kia cayó y se raspó la rodilla. Chillaba como un gato aplastado por un camión. Su bisabuela no podía haber sido tan loser. Suspiro y fue a atarle un pañuelo a la herida.

En un lugar distante, el hechicero Ascot, yace encadenado de pies y manos a una pared. Luce maltrecho y muchos años más viejo. Una figura envuelta en una capa negra se le acerca. Al sentir los pasos cercanos despierta súbitamente, se encuentra moribundo. La pócima que creo para rejuvenecer tiene un defecto, acaba con la energía vital y su fuerza de voluntad no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir.

-Mi querido Ascot ¿Crees realmente que vale la pena morir asi?.- dijo tranquilamente la figura negra.

-¿Eres Kaos?

-Me conocen con ese nombre, como por tantos otros.

-¿por qué haces esto?

-Es mejor preguntarte por que haces tú esto. Acaso es el recuerdo de la pobre Marina.

-¡No te metas con ella!

-Antes de que mueras voy a mostrarte mi rostro.- La figura procedió a quitarse la capucha.

-Tú...

Continuará...

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Sorpresas y recuerdos

Todo lo escrito aquí y en los capítulos anteriores es sin fines de lucro y reconozco totalmente los derechos de autor de las Clamp (aunque se me haya olvidado mencionarlo UUU). No me demanden soy pobre.

****

Capitulo 7: Sorpresas y recuerdos

Después de visitar a la anciana Ridia nuestras tres heroínas y su sensei atravesaban el bosque en busca de la montaña donde encontrarían a alguno de los genios. La verdad Lancelot, como les explico a sus alumnas, sabia poco acerca de ellos. Al parecer estos habrían sido una especie de gigantes que las guerreras originales habían utilizados para pelear. Eran muy poderosos y al parecer tenían personalidades propias. Pero ya no se acordaba bien.

De repente Kía pidió que se detuvieran unos momentos mientras ella solucionaba una necesidad biológica (quería hacer pipí). Se interno en el bosque. Sus compañeros esperaron pacientes un buen rato cuando escucharon como alguien se les acercaban detrás de unos arbustos. Lancelot se acerco a estos para quejarse de cuanto se había demorado Kía en ir al baño cuando un horrible tentáculo lo tomo desprevenido de un pie. El espadachín desesperado trato de sacar su espada, pero el monstruoso calamar gigante agitó sus extremidades haciendo que la espada cayera clavada en el suelo.

Reiya y Ania atacaron a la criatura sin mayores resultados. La morena embistió contra los tentáculos, pero estos al ser cortados se regeneraban rápidamente. Mientras la pelirroja atacó el cefalotorax, chocando sus pequeñas espadas contra la dura piel que lo recubría logrando solo sacar chispas. Además la criatura parecía no tener ojos, ni otras partes vulnerables. La situación era desesperada, el monstruo estaba a punto de engullir a Lancelot mientras las muchachas perdían su pelea contra los tentáculos cuando Kía apareció. Tomo la espada de su maestro. Y con una mirada de verdadera ira, inconcebible hasta ahora en su siempre dulce rostro, gritó: ¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO!

La criatura la tomó con unas de sus innumerables extremidades y la llevo a su asquerosa boca y se la trago entera. Sus amigos gritaron desesperados su nombre y ya tenían la mirada vidriosa cuando algo al interior de la criatura parecía agitarse. El tentáculo que aprisionaba a Lancelot perdió fuerza y lo dejo caer. El joven dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizo de pie. Mientras el calamar gigante convulsionaba. Esto sucedió un buen rato hasta que de entre las carnes y tripas del ser salía la pequeña rubia. Intacta. La miraron atónitos, ella seguía triturando los restos embargada por una ira ciega.

-Eso fue estupendo. Te felicito.- Dijo su maestro pero la rubia lo ignoró y siguió con su sangrienta faena.

-por que a mí, por que ahora, por que a mí, por que ahora.- repetía ella sin cesar.

-Kía ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto Ania con precaución.

-¡No, no estoy bien!- dijo ella mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Te paso algo?

-¡¡¡NO IDIOTA SOLO ME DIO LA REGLA!!!

-...O.O!!

La muchacha rubia clavó la espada en el suelo y se alejo corriendo, Lancelot le pregunto a sus otras discípulas que le pasaba. Ellas se limitaron a contestarle que eran cosas de mujeres y que las dejara solas para solucionar el problema. Reiya y Ania con la solidaridad típica en estos casos, se acercaron a Kía.

-Vamos Kía yo ando trayendo un par de toallas y te las puedo prestar.- dijo en tono cariñoso la pelirroja.

-y creo que yo ando con una polera de repuesto en mi mochila, podemos hacer compresas con ella para cuando se te acaben las toallas.- propuso Ania.

-Déjenme sola.- gruñó la rubia mientras corría y abandonaba en bosque internándose ahora en una pradera, donde a lo lejos podía verse el mar. Camino hasta llegar a la playa seguida de lejos por sus dos amigas. Se desprendió de sus ropas llenas de las inmundicias del monstruo que había vencido. Y procedió a darse un baño en la fría agua de ese océano extraterrestre. Ya adentro del agua siguió refunfuñando, y pataleando, descargando su furia ahora con el agua.

Un artefacto similar a una moto flotaba a ras del suelo bordeando la playa. Lo manejaba un joven de cabello celeste y ojos ambarinos. Sus vestimentas eran diferentes a las de los demás cefirianos, eran oscuras y opacas, llenas de broches y cierres. También llevaba además una especie de visor en el rostro. Conducía con destreza cuando vio a una persona que pataleaba en el agua. -Se está ahogando.- penso él. Detuvo su moto, se quito rápidamente el visor, los zapatos, la chaqueta y la polera. Se arrojó al mar para salvar a la chica que se retorcía entre las olas. Se acercó rápidamente y la tomo por la cintura, sin que ésta dejara de patalear la llevo de vuelta a la playa. Cuando la soltó se dio cuanta que ella estaba desnuda.

-Pervertido.- dijo ella con el rostro desfigurado por la cólera.

-...Yo...- balbuceo el joven, pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Kía tomo su enorme escudo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con él dejándolo K. O. al instante.

-¿Dónde estoy?- penso el joven mientras recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Escuchó voces de mujeres y luego otra de hombre ¿Qué había sucedido? No podía recordarlo. Alguien le preguntó si estaba vivo. Abrió lentamente los ojos. -¿Eres un ángel?- pregunto cuando vio que encima de él estaba la más bella joven que él hubiera visto. Tenía el cabello dorado como el sol, los ojos de agua pura y la piel tersa y blanca como la porcelana.

-Uy creo que el golpe te dejo tonto.- Dijo la joven con la más hermosa voz que él hubiera escuchado.

-¿Estas bien hombre?.- pregunto el único varón del grupo de cuatro personas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Te conozco?

-No, pero mi nombre es Lancelot y soy un espadachín. Quiero pedirte disculpas por el ataque que te dio mi discípula ¡Discúlpate Kía!

-¡No quiero!.- respondió esta y le saco la lengua.

-ejem, ejem.

-¿Y que nosotras no valemos?

-Bueno la verdad si.- penso el sensei, sin embargo igual las presento.- Ellas son mis otras dos "discípulas". Ella es Ania Mayfair y la otra es Reiya Umbrella.

-òó ¿Cómo que la otra?...- Pero no termino su alegato Reiya ya que el encantador joven la interrumpió.

-Me presento soy Alkon Alexey, mucho gusto.- Y procedió a dar la mano a cada uno de ellos, excepto a Kía a quien le dio un tierno beso en la mano.

-¿Quisiera saber a donde ibas? Este no es un lugar muy concurrido.- pregunto el rubio al peliazul.

-yo recuerdo que iba a una misión muy importante, que buscaba a ...

-¿Qué buscabas?.- pregunto el resto a coro.

-Ya no me acuerdo =P.- dijo él con una mano en la cabeza mientras los demás se caían.

-¿Recuerdas con que te golpee?.- Dijo Kía mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tú me golpeaste? No lo creo.- Contesto este, mientras Kía le examinaba los ojos.

-No cabe la menor duda. Él sufre de amnesia parcial temporal.- dijo esta poniendo pose de medica.

-¿Y que es eso?- Pregunto Ania.

-Pues verán él ha perdido parte de su memoria.

-Como el tipo de amores de mercado... - Dijo Ania.

-o la tipa de la otra telecebolla, que se llamaba...

-Si, si eso. Pero a diferencia él solo perdió parte de sus recuerdos.

-¿Y cuando voy a recuperarlos?.- pregunto preocupado Alkon.

-Bueno podrías demorar unas horas, unos días o nunca, depende.

-Noooo, ;o; Son mis recuerdos, snif se que son importantes, snif aunque no me acuerde...

-Vamos podrás recuperarlos, o reemplazarlos por unos mejores.- Dijo Lancelot, dándole golpecitos en la espalda aunque no había entendido ni papa de la explicación, pero hace rato que no decía nada.

-¿Y tú tienes casa?.- Dijo Reiya con todas las intenciones de aprovecharse de la hospitalidad del recién conocido.

-Claro, esta por allá ¿Kía quieres venir?- preguntó él dando vuelta el sentido de su moto.

-Pues no sé- dijo esta

-pues yo si voy.- dijo Reiya.

-Si no les molesta, yo también voy.- dijo Ania

-Como su sensei tengo que acompañarlas.

-¿Y a ustedes quien los invitó?- pregunto el joven de ojos amarillos, pero nadie lo escucho.

-Ah en ese caso yo también voy.- Dijo finalmente Kía para felicidad del dueño de la moto.

De repente Alkon, al volver a ponerse su visor se dio cuenta de algo:- ¿Kía... este... por que solo tengo puesto un pantalón? Juraría que la ropa que traes puesta es mía.

-La tome prestada un rato ¿Algún problema?.- Mirada asesina.

-No, ninguno .- Asi el pobre chico tuvo que conducir sin polera y sin zapatos. Mucho rato después, la moto volaba a velocidad de tortuga, rozando el suelo.

-Hey por que va tan lenta ¿No puedes poner más power a tu maquina?.- dijo Reiya iba sentada en el manubrio.

-lo siento no se puede.- respondió en piloto que viajaba parado apoyado en las pisaderas, ya que Kía y Ania habian ocupado todo el asiento dejando un pequeño espacio para Lancelot, que iba de pie tomado de los hombros de Ania.- quizás si alguno se bajara.- Mirada asesina de todo el grupo.

Cuando por fin llegaron era bastante tarde. La casa de Alkon parecía más un container que una cabaña. Alkon reconoció que pertenecía a la antigua colonia de Autozam, pero ya no quedaban muchos, ya que la mayoría de los colonos se volvieron a su planeta cuando encontraron la forma de descontaminarlo.

-Y esa es la historia de mi vida. Hasta donde me acuerdo claro. Mi abuelo era de Autozam, mi padre igual, mi madre era nacida en Céfiro como yo y mi abuela, no sé de donde era.

-¿A que te dedicabas?.- Pregunto Kía quien llevaba puesta ropa de Alkon al igual que los demás del grupo.

-eh... "cosas". Miren la ropa ya esta limpia.- Dijo refiriéndose a una maquina de lavar ropa muy similar a las utilizadas en el mundo místico, donde las guerreras y su sensei habían puesto sus cosas. El chico de pelo azul le había prestado de su ropa a todos, aunque como era más bajo y flaco que Lancelot, a este no le había quedado muy bien ( ji ji ).- Y ustedes que están haciendo ¿Es algún viaje de entrenamiento?.

-Pues no. Andamos buscando a los genios de las guerreras mágicas.- Dijo en un arranque Kía. Recibiendo un peñisco de Reiya.- auch ¿Por qué me pegas?.- Lancelot le hizo una seña para que se juntaran en un rincón.

-No te das cuenta que no sabemos si podemos confiar en él.- dijo en un cuchicheo la pelirroja.

-Quizás es un seguidor de Kaos.- contribuyo la morena.

-además no podemos revelar nuestra misión a cualquiera.- Concluyó Lancelot.

En el otro extremo de la habitación el joven de cabello celeste y ojos amarillos agitaba la mano amistosamente y pensaba: Y a ellos que les pasa ahora U.

-No creo, y de todas formas no se acuerda por el momento.- dijo Kía.

-Si quieren puedo buscar alguna información en mi computadora.- Dijo Alkon apareciendo sorpresivamente entre el grupo.

-¿En serio podrías hacer eso?- Dijo Ania.

-Claro no me demoro nada.

Rato después enfrente de una enorme pantalla.

-Rayos no puedo bajar este archivo, no, se trabó de nuevo.- pensaba para si mismo el joven.

-Ya dame eso no puede ser muy diferente al Windows.- dijo ya sin paciencia Reiya. Un rato después.- ¡No, se trabo de nuevo, va a ver que resetearlo otra vez!

-Un momento ahora es mi turno.- Dijo la chica rubia quien rápidamente dio con la información.

-Increíble, estos archivos son de la época de mi abuelito.- Exclamo el joven de pelo celeste.

-Para que vean y aprendan jajajaja.- se rió Kía sin ninguna humildad.

-Y que dicen que después que las batallas de las guerreras legendarias terminaron, los tres genios fueron ocultados en lo profundo de una caverna cercana a centro de Céfiro, debajo de la más alta montaña.

-Entonces tenemos que ir allí ¿Tienes un mapa de referencia?

-Si, pero mi maquina impresora esta mala, pero puedo bajar un mapa a mi visor.

-¿Eso significa que tendrás que venir con nosotros?- Pregunto la chica rubia.

-si mi querida Kía.- y tomo la suave mano de la chica.

-Devuélveme mi mano pedazo de animal.

-Bueno.- suspiro Lancelot.- Por lo menos tendré más compañía masculina...

Fin del capitulo 7

Continuará...


	8. Amigos

Bueno aquí vuelvo en otro capitulo más ¡Tengo un review! ¡Tengo un review! ¡Tengo un review! ¡Soy tan feliz! Snif, después de esta demostración tan patética de alegría, quiero agradecer a Mizaki Shidou que me lo mando. Que bueno que te guste Kía, snif, todo mi esfuerzo para hacer carismático a un personaje dio resultado. La verdad que no esperaba tener ningún review de esta historia. Es que las guerreras mágicas es una serie casi olvidada, poca gente la recuerda, creo que menos debe haber gente que lea los fanfic y menos uno como el mío, donde casi no aparecen los personajes originales.

Lo del tiempo se explica fácilmente conque el tiempo en Cefiro no transcurre paralelamente con el tiempo en la Tierra. Si bien recuerdo cuando fueron la primera vez, mientras en Cefiro pasaron casi meses en la Tierra paso menos de un segundo. Aunque no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo paso cuando fueron la segunda vez. De todas formas si son capaces de transportarse a un mundo alterno deberían, no solo poder caer en cualquier lugar, sino en cualquier tiempo. Creo, quizás no, pero no me acuerdo UUU.

De todas formas quiero dedicar el capitulo anterior a Mizaki Shidou. Un besho x (muak)

Sobre que le paso en el pasado. Es un secreto (que ni yo lo tengo muy claro), pero estoy segura que al final te vas a sorprender.

Atten lagranbrujaoscura.

No, el mundo de Cefiro o el mundo místico no me pertenece (aunque próximamente planeo apoderarme de la Tierra Wuajajajaja), Ni Guru Clef, ni Ascot o cualquiera de los personajes de CLAMP que mencione. Aunque los personajes que invente yo, supongo que si, aunque como esto es un fic no puedo lucrar de ellos (lastima) de todas formas si alguien los quiere usar, que me avise. Tengo un amigo que va estudiar leyes y planea ser un abogado despiadado... esto como que la introducción se ha alargado mucho...

****

Capitulo 8: Amigos

A lo lejos en el horizonte, el sol sale majestuoso, coronado con sus dorados rayos, transmitiendo un agradable calor matutino. Un haz de luz invade las habitaciones de la cabaña. Al sentir la llegada del amanecer, un joven abre sus hermosos ojos grises. Yace tendido en el suelo debajo de una delgada frazada. Era cierto, en la cabaña solo había una litera por lo que acordaron con Alkon, que las damas durmieran allí, como no había ninguna, solo Ania, Reiya y Kía, decidieron caballerosamente que ellas al ser las más débiles se quedaran con las camas. Si, bueno, también el repentino cambio de humor de Kía, sus sollozos eran bastante convincentes, todavía le dolían los tímpanos, lo ayudaron a convencerse.

Se dio la vuelta para ponerse de pie. Aterradoramente una rara pelirroja estaba a su lado amordazada. Como pudo llegar ahí si la había atado al techo del otro extremo de la cabaña. Al parecer no podía deshacerse de ella. Acaso nunca terminaría de acosarlo.

De todos modos se puso de pie haciendo lo menos ruido posible para no despertarla. Se acerco al chico peliceleste. Estaba dormido el muy vago encima de un asiento de algún vehículo, puesto en la sala a modo de sillón. Estaba seguro que hizo trampa cuando jugaron piedra, papel y tijera.

-Alexei, ya es hora de partir.- le dijo sacudiéndole el brazo.

-Kía... yo también te quiero... - contesto entre sueños este. Intento abrazar el aire, pero cayo pesadamente.- auch.

-¿Ya despertaste?

-Si. Que triste solo era un sueño.- murmuro.

-Tan temprano nos... aaah... vamos.- Dijo entre bostezos Ania caminando hacia ellos, pero tropezó con un bulto que había en el suelo.

-Mpfmmmf... - Se quejo el bulto que resulto ser Reiya, que aun estaba amordazada. Ania suspiro, de mala gana desamarro a la colorina, mientras su anfitrión preparaba el desayuno y su maestro preparaba en un bolso las provisiones y otras cosas que necesitarían durante el viaje. Al poco rato las dos discípulas acababan alegremente con las provisiones del mes. Sin embargo accidentalmente el chico peliceleste tiro un vaso de cristal al suelo, rompiéndose ruidosamente. Casi inmediatamente Kía apareció en medio de la mesa, ojerosa con su escudo en pose amenazante, preguntando con voz lúgubre:

-¿Quién fue?.- Todos inmediatamente apuntaron a Alkon.

-Yo... - balbuceó él tratando de defenderse, pero instantáneamente fue golpeado por el escudo de la rubia volando vario metros hacia a arriba.

-¡¡NADIE ME INTERRUMPE MIENTRAS DUERMO!!- declaró ella mientras lo golpeaba, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.- mira una manzana. Hace tiempo que no como una... ñam ñam... esta rica.- Atrás de ella aterriza dolorosamente Alkon. Paso bastante tiempo antes de que estuvieran listos después de este incidente.

-Alkon ¿No vamos a utilizar tu moto?.- pregunto Reiya.

-No, lo siento, se me acabó el combustible.

-Pensé que las maquinas de Autozam trabajaban con energía solar.- Dijo Lancelot.

-No, este modelo no.

-Oh, que lastima, yo no quiero caminar.- Reclamo la bajita joven rubia.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte cargada.- se ofreció deseoso de acercase a ella el muchacho de ojos ambarinos.

-Bueno.- Accedió alegremente ella, ahora que estaba de buen animo.

-Kía.- Dijo después de caminar un buen rato con la muchacha a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes... - Al mismo tiempo que hablaba una gota de sudor bajo desde su frente, pasando por su mejilla para después caer por su barbilla.- No eres tan liviana como pareces.

-¿Me estas diciendo que estoy gorda?

-No... solo que...

-Me dijiste, snif, que estoy, snif, gorda.

-no estas gorda, solo...

-buuuuuaaaaa, estoy obesa...

-Alkon ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maleducado y decirle algo así a una mujer?.- Exclamo enfadada Reiya mientras se acercaba a consolar a su rubia amiga.

-Vamos, tranquila, ya va a pasar. Alkon eres un bastardo.- decía Ania, al mismo tiempo que esta la abrazaba fuertemente y la mojaba el polerón con sus lagrimas.

-Snif, snif, no voy a comer nunca más, me convertiré en una anoréxica, una bulimica, adelgazare tanto que me moriré y vendré a penarlos, buuuaaaa...

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta Alexei?- invito el espadachín tratando de salvar al chico antes de que sus alumnas lo cortaran en trocitos. Sin dejarlo responder, lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo del lugar. Se adentraron en el bosque llegando hasta un pequeño riachuelo de aguas claras. Los destellos de luz se colaban entre los arboles, creando manchones de luz y oscuridad como si el paisaje fuera un enorme caleidoscopio.

El joven de cabellos de cielo y ojos ámbar se acerco al agua. Las hojas secas crujieron debajo de sus botas. Se saco el guante de la mano derecha e introdujo sus largos dedos en el cristalino riachuelo. El agua estaba fría, sin embargo el sonido que producía al correr lo relajo. Aspiro aire profundamente, tratando de aclarar su mente, tenia en ese momento tantas dudas. Extraño al mar, sus suaves olas que le entregaban calma y paz.

-No sigas tratando de entender a las mujeres, es inútil.- A sus espaldas, dijo el otro chico. Ya casi había olvidado su presencia.

-También eres de la idea de que a las mujeres hay que amarlas, no entenderlas.- respondió él.

-No, a mí me parecen que todas son raras y débiles.- Un minuto de silencio sucedió. Los jóvenes se perdieron en sus divagaciones.

-Lance ¿Tu crees en el destino?

-Es una pregunta rara. La verdad no me gusta pensar que yo no puedo decidir mi fortuna. Aunque supongo que todos estamos aquí por una razón. No sé cuál, pero debe existir alguna.

-Yo si creo en el destino... De hecho pienso que me encontrarme con ustedes no fue casualidad...

-¿Es por eso que nos ayudas? - y diciendo esto se puso a su lado y metió su mano en el río.- ¡Esta endemoniadamente fría!

-No seas alharaco, toma.- y le tiro un poco de agua.

-Nooo, vas a ver por mojarme :O

-Ah, auxilio.- y el muchacho salió rápidamente corriendo seguido de cerca por el rubio. No tomo mucho tiempo que éste le diera alcance, ya que era mucho más ágil que él.

-Ahora vas a ver.

-Cuidado, detrás de ti, un monstruo.

-No voy a caer en un truco tan viejo.

-GRRROW.- Una enorme criatura rugió a su espalda, para caer casi inmediatamente con la cabeza destrozada, un certero disparo la había atravesado. Después de ver el cuerpo inerte el joven maestro, se dio la vuelta para felicitar a Alkon, quien aun sostenía su pistola en su mano derecha.

-Supongo que te debo una.

-No es nada.

-Las chicas.- Exclamo recordando a sus discípulas.- deben haber más monstruos por los alrededores.- recordando sus deberes como sensei, el joven rubio se alejo velozmente entre los dejando solo al otro muchacho. Este sonrío mientras lo vio alejarse.

-Snif, snif.

-Déjalo, todos los hombres son horribles.- En otro lugar del bosque la pequeña aprendiz de guerrera magica lloraba desconsoladamente. A su lado, las otras dos guerreras, la abrazaban tratando de calmarla. -El año pasado tenia un compañero, que no hablaba con nadie, era muy misterioso. Se sentaba al lado mío. Era bueno jugando videojuegos. Escuchaba la misma musica que yo. Y, al final, me gustaba y cuando se lo dije se rio en mi cara pensando que era broma.- Conto la pelirroja.

-A mí me gustaba un vago que va en mi secundaria, no me habla y se ríe como idiota. Además se pasea con sus amiguitas adrede enfrente mío para que me sienta mal.- confeso la morena.

-El chico no hablaba por que tenia el intelecto de una ameba. Aunque se lo volví a decir muchas veces, nunca me creyó. Acuña te odio.

-El que me gustaba a mi, es tan menso que repitió tres veces. Tiene 16 y va un

curso más abajo.

-¿Entonces por que te gusta?.- Pregunto Kía.

-Es que tiene unos ojos preciosos... ¿Te sientes mejor Kía?

-Si.- dijo secándose las lagrimas de sus celestes ojos.- pero no me digas Kía, puedes decirme Kittie. Así me dicen mis amigas.

-La verdad no me gusta mucho el sobrenombre, pero que se le va a hacer.- Sonrío su amiga de cabello oscuro.

-Te odio Acuña.- Murmuro Reiya que estaba abstraída en el recuerdo de su rechazo.

-Vamos Rei, animo, existen más hombres. No te traumes.

-Además siempre puedes hacerte lesbiana.- Aporto la rubia. Mirada desconcertada de sus dos amigas. Se alejan de ella.

-Si, tienes razón (Sonrisa de Kía). No tú (Desaparece sonrisa) sino ella. No puedo desperdiciarme por un hombre.

Las tres amigas sonrieron. Un árbol fue derribado. Un monstruo en forma de babosa gigante emergió detrás de este. Ellas nunca se habían enfrentado a un monstruo solas. Ellas sacaron sus armas.

-Esta es la prueba final.

-Por fin pelearemos en serio.

-Glup.- Kía solo trago saliva, puso nerviosamente su mano al centro y afirmo.- Unidas.

-Claro.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Siempre.- termino Ania. El monstruo se acerco peligrosamente mientras ellas cerraban su pacto de amistad.

Fin del capitulo 8

Continuara...


	9. Dobles intenciones

Capitulo 9: Dobles intenciones.

En un pequeño claro, en los bosques de Cefiro, se encuentran tres muchachas frente a una enorme y monstruosa babosa gigante. Una de ellas saca de la funda en su espalda, una pesada espada. Otra corre ágilmente, dispuesta atacar con su par de pequeñas espadas, sin embargo la criatura la esquiva e intenta atacarla. Aprovechando el momento de distracción, la primera logra dar un golpe en su enemigo, quien reacciona y le escupe una asquerosa sustancia del mismo verde que las ropas de su agresora. La tercera joven, que hasta el momento no se había movido, la protege de la toxina con su escudo. Con su pequeño par de espadas, la pelirroja lo remata, para después la joven de cabello oscuro y ropas verdosas descuartizar el cuerpo con su espada.

-¡Hemos vencido! ¡Viva, viva!- dijo la más pequeña, de cabello claro, dando saltos de un lado para otro.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que podríamos hacerlo?

-¡Viva, viva!

-Es cierto, después de todo algo hemos aprendido.

-¡Hurra, hurra!

-Primero pense que estaba en un sueño, pero ahora creo que nos encontramos en algún juego de Rpg ¿No te parece?

-¡¡Somos las mejores!!

-Si, vamos subiendo niveles, encontrando amigos, supongo que más adelante tendremos que recoger items y hacer pruebas...

-¡¡No hay nadie en este mundo que nos supere!!

-¡¡Viva Reiya!! ¡¡viva Ania!! ¡¡viva yo!!

-Reiya...

-¡¡viva yo!! ¡¡viva yo!! ¡¡viva yo!! ¡¡viva yo!! ¡¡viva yo!! ¡¡viva yo!! ¡¡viva yo!! ¡¡viva yo!!

-Si?

-¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!! ¡¡¡viva yo!!!

-Y si esto fuera realidad...

-¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA YO!!!

-No digas tonterías... ¡Kía cállate!.- y tomo su cuello mientras ella seguía gritando fervorosamente.

De repente, la morena sacó su espada, corrió ágilmente hacia donde había escuchado un ruido, sin embargo:

-Puuu.- Una extraña criatura en forma de conejo blanco salió entre los arboles. Dando saltitos se acerco a las muchachas.

-Puupuuu.- dijo Kía abriendo sus brazos para recibir al animal.

-¿Es acaso la misma coneja que antes?- Pregunto extrañada Ania, guardando su espada.

-No seas tonta, no puede ser el mismo conejo que antes. Estamos bastante lejos de ese lugar ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta acá?- Respondió la muchacha pelirroja.

-¿No la ves? Es igual a la otra coneja, es la misma.

-¿Cómo voy a diferenciar un animal de otro?

-Pues a mí también me parece que es la misma.- Dijo mirando con sus celestes ojos la rubia.- ¿Dime, eres la misma?.- La bola de pelos dijo puu otra vez y se escapo de los brazos de la chica. Corrió hasta desaparecer en el bosque ante la atónita miradas de las jóvenes del mundo místico.

No perdieron mucho tiempo viendo como la criatura desaparecía. Unas enormes alas taparon el sol. La gigantesca ave bajo hasta casi posarse encima de ellas. Una silueta de niño bajo del lomo. Vestía completamente de blanco. Hizo una seña y su transporte se fue volando.

-¿Guru clef?.- interrogo con desconfianza Reiya que había sacado sus espadines pensando que se trataba de una amenaza.

-sí, soy yo mis queridas niñas del mundo místico, que alegría volver a verlas.- respondió el mago más poderoso de Cefiro.

-¡Clef!- Dijeron las tres muchachas corriendo hacia él, mientras les abría los brazos y les sonreía.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos aquí botadas en medio de la nada?.- Reclamo Ania cuando lo alzaba por la capa.

-Sin magia y obligándonos a hacer esfuerzos físicos.- Completo su compañera de cabello rojo al mismo tiempo que tomaba al hechicero por las mejillas.

-¡Quiero irme a mi casa!.- lloriqueo Kía mientras lo tironeaba del brazo

Cuando las "guerreras" dejaron de quejarse (que fue muuucho rato después). Cref arreglo sus ropas, se arreglo un poco el pelo, se miro a un espejo para ver si estaba bien y les dijo.

-Supongo que ya han terminado su entrenamiento con Lancelot.

-Algo hemos aprendido.

-de todos modos.- prosiguió el mago.- he venido a darles la magia que necesitan para cumplir su misión.

-Tendremos magia, je, je, je.- Pensamientos muy malvados pasaron por la mente de las chicas.

-Ahora arrodíllense, ante mí.

-Ni creas que te vamos a rogar...

-No es para que me rueguen. Es para que se sientan más relajadas.

-Ah, en ese caso.

-Primero deben saber que todos en nuestro interior llevamos algún tipo de magia, así como la fuerza de voluntad que rige el planeta. En ambas, algunos pueden tener mayor poder. Además deben usarse con armonía, de lo contrario pueden no solo acarrear la destrucción de su adversario, sino la de ustedes mismas. Es por eso que hace mil años fue creado el pilar de Céfiro, para dar equilibrio al poder de la voluntad de los cefirianos... ¿Me están escuchando?

-ZZZZZZZ.- Las tres chicas dormían plácidamente mientras el mago seguía hablando.

-Cof, cof.- dijo él tratando de despertarlas.

-ZZZZZZZ.- Roncaban tranquilamente.

-Esto requiere medidas drásticas.- Guru Clef utilizando su magia invoco a una rara mezcla de gato y liebre, de ojos grandes y saltones. Se puso tranquilamente unos tapones en los oídos. Tomo una piedra del suelo y se la tiro al animalito, este asustado emitió un chillido similar al de las uñas cuando rasguñan una pizarra. Ellas reaccionaron inmediatamente y se retorcieron en el suelo hasta que Guru clef lo desapareció.- Supongo que ya están listas para despertar su magia.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas.

-Cierren los ojos y relájense.- Una mágica aura comenzó a rodear a cada una. Las recubrió por completo. Se metió por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Un viento cálido, de diferente tonalidad dependiendo la joven. Así cuando abrieron los ojos sabían que algo había cambiado, que ya no eran las mismas.

-Es... genial!- exclamo Reiya. Ania solo miraba maravillada sus manos disfrutando la nueva sensación

-¡Quiero probar! ¡Abracadabra!- probo la rubia, pero no paso nada.- Bola de fuego.- volvió a tratar moviendo los brazos sin ningún resultado.- Accio, Wingardum Leviosa, Expecto Patronus... - Sin embargo no paso nada. Con ojos llorosos pregunto.- ¿Guru Clef por que no funciona mi magia?

-Cómo ya les dije solo funcionara cuando sea necesaria.

-Buuuu, asi no se vale.

-¿Qué no se vale?.- Dijo apareciendo sorpresivamente Lancelot.

-Ah, me asustaste Lance.- Exclamo Reiya con falso tono de susto.

-Disculpa.- Respondió con sequedad.

-No te preocupes. Contigo estoy muy bien.- Pestañeo coqueto por parte de la chica. Cara de desconcierto por parte del chico.

-Cof, cof, cof.- tosió Guru Clef tratando de hacerse notar.

-Oye Reiya, ya suelta mi brazo, que es mío.

-¿Lance, donde esta Alkon?- pregunto Kía.

-Cof, cof, cof.- siguió el mago con la misma táctica.

-Se quedó en el bosque. Reiya suéltame, me estas cortando la circulación.

-¡¿Te puedes dar cuenta de una vez que estoy aquí?!.- Dijo el hechicero exasperado por la poca atención que le daban.

-Ah, hola Guru Clef. Es que eres tan pequeño, que a veces ni te notas.

-¿Dinos por que quedaste tan enano? ¿Fue por que no te comiste tus verduras?.- Pregunto Ania.

-Entonces las verduras hacen crecer. Voy a comerme mil zanahorias cuando vuelva a mi casa.- Dijo Kía ya que su sueño era ser alta.

-Podrían dejar de decir necedades. "--".

En otro lugar del bosque, un joven de unos 16 años, de cabello celeste y ojos ambarinos, saca de su bolsillo, un pequeño objeto similar a una joya.

-¿Las encontraste?- transmite una voz grave el extraño objeto.

-Claro jefe, estoy seguro que son ellas.- responde el joven.

-¿Sabes hacia donde se dirigen?

-Estamos cerca del antiguo bosque del silencio, ahí las llevo.

-Entonces nos vemos allí, dentro de dos días.

-Entendido.- La comunicación se corta. Alkon guarda el comunicador y se apresura para encontrar el lugar donde había dejado a sus compañeras.

Fin del capitulo 9

Continuará...

Notas de lagranbrujaoscura:

Bueno en este capitulo las notas van al final, simplemente por que se me dio la gana que así sea. Lastima lo de Alkon, nadie es perfecto y mi instinto oscuro empieza a florecer. Este capitulo, es menos chistoso que el anterior, si se dieron cuenta, pero más intrigante, espero que no les haya aburrido. Como ya dije mi instinto malvado se apodera de mi y cada capitulo, creo que vendrá más oscuro que el anterior y si calculamos que planeo hacer por lo menos unos 6 ó 7 más, buf quien sabe como termine. En todo caso, los personajes ya comienzan a tener vida propia y a veces simplemente hacen cosas que no tenia planeadas. De hecho la mitad de este capitulo debía haber ido en el capitulo anterior, y no tenia planeado que mis guerreras se hicieran amigas o siquiera que aprendieran a pelear. Ni hablar de la conversación de Lance con Alkon.

Quiero agradecer a Mizaki Shidou, otra vez por dejarme su apoyo y que no se amargue por lo tontos que son los hombres. Tiene que disfrutarlos como son. Un buen ejemplo es verlos jugar basquetbol, son brutos, sudorosos y burlones, pero se ven tan bien =D---

En cuanto a lo que me preguntaste de Ania, ella tiene una personalidad similar a la de Sailor Jupiter, de Sailor Moon.

Y también a mi amiga Cibeles, por soportar todas mis paranoias respecto a este fanfic, y a los otros, y a mi vida en general. Y darme su apoyo incondicional, dándome el aliento que necesito, aunque me hayan metido 15 goles.

Bueno como siempre todo lo relacionado con Cefiro pertenece a Clamp y Cía y nada con fines de lucro y eso.

Atentamente lagranbrujaoscura.

PD: A ver si termino pronto el próximo capitulo, por que la trama va a dar muchas vueltas.


	10. Enemigos

**Capitulo 10: Enemigos **

En un planeta, en una dimensión diferente a esta, tres muchachas, un niño albino y un joven rubio conversan tranquilamente. No saben, aun, las sorpresas que les depara el destino.

-¿Entonces Clef, ya les diste magia?.- Pregunto el joven espadachín.

-Sí, pero aun no han aprendido a usarla.- Hablo el mago.- De todas formas, no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de su entrenamiento de ahora en adelante.

-En serio :D.- Dijo él muy feliz.

-Sí, debido a que también es peligroso que permanezcan a tu lado. No solo Kaos las busca, también el rey.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Seth...?

-No lo sé. El hecho es que ellas, aun no están listas. Y ambos bandos han alistado aliados poderosos; guerreros, magos, mercenarios, ladrones incluso cazarecompensas de otros planetas han venido en busca de una buena paga. Una batalla con cualquiera de ellos y ellas no sobrevivirán.

-Hey, nosotras no somos tan débiles. Hoy le ganamos a un monstruo sin ayuda de nadie.- Trato de defender su honra la pelirroja, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo el menor caso.

-Pero, aun así no lo entiendo. Conozco a Seth, es orgulloso y estúpido, pero jamás se aliaría con personas con un sucio pasado. ¿A que le tiene miedo? ¿Cuál es el mal que podrían hacerle las guerreras mágicas?.- después de un momento de reflexión agrego.- ¿Estás seguro Guru Clef, que no sabes nada, a pesar de todo tu poder?

-Estoy tan sorprendido de su reacción como tú.- respondió el mago fríamente.

-Tengo que hablar con él. No puedo dejar que mi hermana este al lado de un tipo así.- El mago lo tomo con una fuerza que no aparentaba en su frágil figura.- ¿Qué haces?

-No es lo más sensato que vayas a buscarlo ahora.- Suavizó un poco su expresión y le hablo como le habla un anciano a un joven testarudo.- Sé que eres muy fuerte, y que probablemente los guardias no te serán problema, pero recuerda que ellos son muchos y tú uno; que si te atrapan es probable que las pongas a ellas en peligro; y por ultimo que a tu hermana no le gustaría ver, de nuevo a su único hermano peleando a muerte con su esposo.- El joven suspiro profundamente, mientras el sabio con cuerpo de infante le dio el ultimo consejo.- Espera un tiempo, hasta que ellas se hayan vuelto fuertes, entonces ya no habrá peligro y yo mismo te ayudare a entrar al palacio.

-¿Las llevaras a buscar sus genios?.- preguntó Lance después de dudar un momento.

-No, es demasiado pronto. Las llevare en busca del material escudo para fabricar sus armas.

-Bien, supongo que esta es la despedida.- Dijo el maestro volviéndose hacia sus discípulas.- Puede que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) las extrañe.

-Chao Lancy. Despídeme de Alkon cuando vuelva.- Se despidió tranquilamente Kía

-Qué no me llames Lancy.

-Adiós Sensei.

-Adiós Ania.

-¡Nooooo, yo no me quiero ir!.- Rogaba Reiya abrazando fuertemente la pierna del joven Lionheart, mientras sus amigas trataban de despegarla. Después de mucho forcejeo lo lograron y la subieron a otra de las quiméricas criaturas que había convocado Guru Clef. Se alejaron lentamente por el cielo. El joven los siguió con la mirada hasta que se convirtieron en un pequeño punto, perdido detrás de una nube.

-¿Quién esta ahí?.- El ex sensei saco su espada amenazante. Un crujido de hojas lo alerto acerca de la presencia cercana de alguien. Como siguió avanzando, sin responder, él embistió contra la silueta que alcanzaba a entrever entre el follaje.

-¡Calma, hombre, soy yo!.- Dijo Alkon levantando sus manos, cuando su amigo casi lo rebana. Este sonrío aliviado. El recién llegado puso sus manos en los bolsillos y con sus ojos ambarinos, inspeccionó los alrededores.- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Se las llevo Guru Clef.

-¿Qué?

-Que se las llevo Guru Clef.

-Puta madre.- Saco su mano del bolsillo y de rabia tiro un pequeño objeto, que reboto en el blando suelo del bosque. Extrañado de la rara actitud de su amigo, Lancelot tomo el objeto para devolvérselo, sin embargo había una figura en él que pudo reconocer y le dio una pista acerca de la verdadera naturaleza y las verdaderas intenciones de Alkon.

-¿Guru Clef, a donde vamos?- Pregunto Kía.

-En busca del escudo, para hacer sus armas.

-Ah, pero no que las armas se hacen de metal y no de escudos.

-No estoy hablando de escudos, me refiero al mineral escudo.

-Ah ¿y donde hay?

-Al interior de una laguna al terminar este bosque.

-Ah ¿y esta muy lejos?

-Mas o menos.

-¿Y nos vamos a demorar mucho?

-Puede ser.- El mago ya perdiendo la paciencia, se le ocurrió una idea de cómo deshacerse de la mocosa.- Hey, Kía ¿Por qué no conversas con Ania?

-Es que contigo es más divertido.

-¡Conversa con Ania!.- dijo él saliéndole un ojo para afuera.

-bueno, bueno, no te enojes.- La rubia se corrió un poco del lomo del animal y se dio vuelta para conversar con la más alta de sus amigas.- Hola Ania ¿Como estas?

-A ver tengo mis dos brazos, mis dos piernas en su lugar, mi cabeza, respiro. Supongo que bien.

-Que bueno n-n.

-si...

-sip...

-sip...

-Mira un pajarito.- exclamo la más pequeña señalando a un punto azul.

-Es muy bonito. Nunca había visto uno así en la Tierra.

-Es celeste como el pelo de Alkon.

-A mí me parece más azul.

-No, es celeste, pero el pelo de Alkon es de un celeste más bonito.

-si tú lo dices...

-¿Por qué no se vino a despedir de nosotras?

-¿Quién?

-Alkon.

-Em...quizas no sabia que nos marchábamos.

-Pero, yo quería despedirme de él.

-déjalo, tal vez estaba ocupado.

-¿En que?

-No sé, puede haber tenido ganas de ir al baño.

-Ah, claro y después tenia que lavarse las manos, por que sino no hubiera sido agradable estrechársela.-

La pequeña Kía se quedo un rato pensando. El sol bajaba por el horizonte, tomando un color anaranjado como los ojos de Alkon. Recordó su rostro un momento e inconscientemente se lo imagino vestido a la usanza del mundo místico. "Unos jeans y una polera negra la quedarían muy bien". Se pregunto si él podría viajar a la Tierra cuando las devolvieran. Quizás le gustara y se quedaba a vivir allá, después de todo él vivía solo y no tenia parientes vivos que lo acompañasen. Se entretuvo imaginando a donde lo invitaría, el cine le pareció una buena idea, pero ir a tomar helados era mejor. Se sonrojo al imaginárselo en traje de baño nadando en la piscina.

De repente la criatura dio un brusco giro y empezó a descender. La joven rubia hubiera caído de no ser que su amiga morena la sostuvo instintivamente. Reiya que iba durmiendo grito sobresaltada.

-Ten cuidado que esta cosa no tiene cinturón de seguridad.- Sin embargo el principal mago de Cefiro, no le contesto. Siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo, donde él las obligó a bajarse.

-Re-recordé algo, te-tengo que irme.- Tartamudeo Guru Clef.

-Clef, te ves horrible ¿Te pasa algo?.- pregunto preocupada Reiya.

-Nada, tengo que irme.

-¿Nos vas a dejar solas otra vez, maldito mocoso?.- le interrogo La pelirroja mientras él se subía a su criatura.

-No se preocupen, la laguna esta muy cerca. Volveré cuando pueda.- les grito desde el aire.

-¿Cómo que volverás cuando puedas?.- Replicó desde el suelo Reiya, pero él ya estaba muy lejos. Sus dos compañera miraban el cielo perplejas mientras su nuevo maestro las dejaba desamparadas de nuevo.

-"El símbolo real. Alkon trabaja para el rey".- Lance miraba perplejo el comunicador que tenia en su mano. Les costaba creer que lo que veían sus ojos fuera cierto. El metal frío en su sien derecha despejó sus dudas. Su ex-amigo le apuntaba la cabeza y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna cavilación al hacerlo.

-Deja tu espada en el suelo, donde yo pueda verla.- Le dijo con tono neutro.

-Así que ha esto te dedicabas. Eres mercenario ¿Cierto?.- respondió cuando desabrochaba el cinturón de la vaina y colocaba su arma frente a él.

-¿Dónde se las llevo?.- fue la respuesta.

-No lo sé.- El espadachín se puso muy lentamente de pie, sin que el arma se despegara ni un solo milímetro de su piel.

-¿Dónde las llevo?.- repitió un poco más fuerte y un poco más despacio.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.- En su mano izquierda una pequeña bola de luz empezó a formase.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que por no tenga mi espada estoy indefenso? Bola de fuego.- en ese momento la bola de luz creció. Su oponente trato inútilmente de protegerse. La esfera le dio de lleno y los lanzo varios metros, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas. Lancelot tomo rápidamente su espada, todo había salido como lo había planeado. Excepto un detalle, Alkon nunca soltó su arma. Ahora mientras él hacia correr un pequeño hilo de sangre en el cuello de su oponente, éste tenia el cañón de su pistola justo en medio de su frente.

El sol se oculto en algún lugar detrás del horizonte. El atardecer lleno el espacio con siniestras sombras. En alguna parte un ave graznó. Después todo se hundió en el silencio...

Fin del capitulo 10

Continuará...

Notas de lagranbrujaoscura:

Este capitulo resulto un poco más corto que el anterior, pero más intenso, lo que me tiene muy feliz. De hecho esta ultima escena era una de las que más me motivaban a seguir. Por fin la pude escribir. ¿Que pasara? ¿Qué secretos esconden los personajes? ¿Ania tendrá novio? ja, ja, todo se vera a su tiempo.

Lo único que puede ser raro es que no me acordaba como se llamaba la laguna (Era una laguna cierto) donde buscaban el escudo, ni su localización exacta. Así que la puse por ahí.

Gueno Chao.


End file.
